Power Rangers in the Future
by Dancing Queen
Summary: Zordon and Alpha are back because of a new evil force. they must assemble a new group of Ranger, since the old ones are too old.How will these new Rangers stand up to the face of evil? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: Oh. My. God. I just found out that I own the power rangers! That's exactly why I'm sitting here writing this fic instead of hanging out with them! No seriously, I don't own the concept of the power rangers, I do however own any characters or concepts that are unrecognizable to you and would appreciate if no one used them without my permission.  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at any fanfiction whatsoever and I hope to get plenty of reviews, good or bad. If anyone finds any mistakes in this, please email me at Copacabana@friendsfan.com. Also, I have decided to write in script format just because I imagine it as a show. If anyone has a problem with that you can leave now.  
  
AN2: sorry this is so long, but I also have to mention that you need to disregard Countdown to Destruction a little. Zordon did die, but in my universe he is resurrected because Earth is under attack.  
  
Power Rangers in the Future  
  
(Alpha and Zordon materialize in the "power sanctum") Zordon- Alpha?  
  
Alpha- Zordon?  
  
Zordon- we're alive Alpha!  
  
Alpha- Ay-yi-yi does this mean what I think it means?  
  
Zordon- yes Alpha, Earth is under attack.  
  
Alpha- by who?  
  
Zordon- a new evil force called Shadator  
  
Alpha- Ay-yi-yi! Didn't he capture the planet Zeneth?  
  
Zordon- yes, but he was put under a spell of light after that. He managed to break the spell and come to Earth.  
  
Alpha- are there going to be a new group of rangers?  
  
Zordon- yes, same original colors as always. But I suspect us getting more, as always.  
  
Alpha- scanning for suitable rangers, now. By the way Zordon, where are we?  
  
Zordon- I believe we are still in the USA. A town called Lincolnshire, in Illinois.  
  
Alpha- that's not TOO far from California!  
  
Zordon- no, Alpha, we cannot contact the old Rangers.  
  
Beep.Beep..Beep  
  
Alpha- Ay-yi-yi! There are five teenagers. (nostalgically) they remind me of the originals. Too bad the genders are still uneven.  
  
(we see a park with some teenagers, about 15, playing. They are having a picnic and the boys are playing ball. Coincidentally, one boy in red seems to be the leader.)  
  
Paige- hey Austin! Could you show me some of those katas that I saw you working on? They looked awesome!  
  
Austin- sure Paige.  
  
Jorie- How you all do all that martial arts is beyond me. Gymnastics is the only way to go!  
  
Paige-no way Jorie, martial arts are totally better! Tell her Hamilton! (she gives him a stony glare).  
  
Hamilton- No, I love you and all Paigey, but you aren't dragging me into this argument again. You know perfectly well that I do both sports.  
  
Paige- awww, I'll let that slide just because you're so cute. (they kiss)  
  
Jorie- get a room you two!  
  
Evan- yes, you should look into that!  
  
Paige- Evan, Jorie, you two should talk! Remember when you were dating?  
  
Ham- yeah! It was make-out city!  
  
Evan- ok, ok, we don't have a right. but Austin does! Hey Austin, next time the love birds' make-out; notify them that they are in a public place.  
  
Austin- you guys are being just a little unfair, I mean, they're a couple, they're in love, and there are no grownups around.  
  
Paige- yeah!  
  
Ham- you tell them Austin!  
  
Evan&Jorie- aww, you're no fun!  
  
Austin- (grinning mischievously) besides, you have to let them have some excitement in their otherwise dull lives.  
  
Ham&Paige- (breaking apart from their kiss) Hey!  
  
Evan- oh yeah Austin! I knew you had it in you!  
  
Austin- how could I pass up a chance to make fun of one of my best friends?  
  
Ham- (sarcastically) aww! I'm so touched!  
  
Austin- (throwing an empty can at Ham) shut up!  
  
Jorie- (laughing) ok, so what are everyone's plans for the weekend....?  
  
(There is a vortex of light and suddenly they are all transported to a room- The Power Sanctum)  
  
Alpha- greetings!  
  
Austin- who are you? Where are we? How did we get here?  
  
Zordon- all will be answered in good time. (Everyone is surprised to see the big head talking)  
  
Ham- tell us who you are and what you want with us!  
  
Zordon- I am Zordon. And this is my trusted friend Alpha.  
  
Alpha- at your service.  
  
Zordon- we brought you here to give you a preposition. Have any of you ever heard of the Power Rangers? (All shake heads no, except Jorie)  
  
Jorie- I have. My twin sister, Cassie, lives in California for boarding school and she told me about them. They were a group of superheroes, around about 15 years ago. They were fighters, dressed in all different colors, who fought evil space aliens and protected the Earth. I know it sounds like a bunch of crap that was made up to attract tourists, but I swear that they have live footage of it and everyone who lives there believes it. (Turns to Zordon) But, ah, Zandor, what does that have to do with us?  
  
Zordon- it's Zordon. And it just so happens that they weren't a figment of someone's imagination. I should know, I was their mentor for years. I put them together and made them a team. Now there's a new evil villain and those Power Rangers are too old to do this. They are in their mid 30s. That's where you come in.  
  
(All of them were stunned and didn't know what to say for a minute)  
  
Paige- wait, you want us to be Power Rangers?? Us?  
  
Evan- Mid 30s. They were barely 15 when they began! Wow! I remember hearing about them; they were certainly thought to be much older.  
  
Zordon- yes. Teenagers are easier to deal with and are more often than not grossly underestimated.  
  
Jorie- but we're only 15 too, and I can't even imagine taking on such a huge responsibility.  
  
Zordon-well, I would like to give you time to think, but the Earth is being attacked once again and I need to find a suitable team.  
  
(Everyone huddles up to talk)  
  
Austin- what do you guys think, can we do this?  
  
Paige- I think we can.  
  
Ham- I don't know, it's a pretty big responsibility resting on our shoulders.  
  
Evan- (to Zordon) why am I here? I do not possess skills in martial arts or even any athletic ability like the others.  
  
Zordon- its funny Evan, the old blue ranger, Billy, asked me the same thing. He was a bit of a brain too. And not much fighting ability, just like you. He turned out to be one of the biggest assets on the team. There were many warriors but just one mind we couldn't replace. And don't worry about fighting; once you morph you will have plenty of ability.  
  
Evan- That is extraordinary! Hey, everyone let's make this democratic, and take a vote.  
  
Paige- I'm in, I vote yes.  
  
Evan- I also find this indubitable. Affirmatively!  
  
(Alpha and Zordon exchange looks)  
  
Austin- I guess it would be cool, OK.  
  
Paige- Ham, c'mon.  
  
Ham- I don't know.alright, yes, I vote yes!  
  
Evan- Jorie.  
  
Jorie- I can't really fight either, and Cassie told me the most horrible stories that she heard about them.  
  
Paige- Guys, can I have a minute alone with her?  
  
Guys- sure.  
  
Paige- Jor, c'mon, wouldn't this be great? We'd be superheroes! Yeah it's a big responsibility, but somebody's gotta do it, why not us? We'll be famous! Maybe not as ourselves but nonetheless. but, if you have any doubts at all, just say the word. I'm sure the guys would agree with me that it's all or none of us.  
  
Jorie- (after a long pause) OK (deep breath) let's do it!  
  
Paige- yes! Guys, I guess we're the Power Rangers!  
  
Austin- Zordon, we accept.  
  
Zordon- welcome to the team rangers. Before I give you your color and spirit animal, there are three rules that you must abide by. First, you must only use your power for good, and not evil, second, you yourselves must never escalate a fight, no mater how evil the person is, and third, you must never reveal your identities to anyone on Earth. Do you agree to follow these rules?  
  
Everyone- yes, we agree.  
  
Zordon- alright, now I will give your colors, power bracelets, and animals.  
  
Jorie, flexible and loyal, you are the pink flamingo ranger Paige, strong and true, you are the yellow rabbit ranger Evan, intelligent and kind, you are the blue shark ranger Hamilton, courageous and powerful, you are the black bat ranger And Austin, commanding and brave, you are the red tiger ranger, and also leader of the power rangers Zordon- Alpha will explain to you how to use the morphing and communications systems.  
  
Alpha- Rangers, these are you power bracelets (gives each one a bracelet with their color). To the human eye, it looks like a watch, but it's not. To morph, simply stick out your hands and shout out your animal and color, you will automatically know what to do. The watches are also communicators. If for any reason you are needed we will contact you through them and you will teleport wherever needed.  
  
Evan- this technology is incredible! Where does it come from?  
  
Zordon- I am from a different planet called Eltar. You have never heard of it because it is located in a far part of the galaxy, so your scientists haven't reached it yet. To us, this technology is as common as a computer is to you.  
  
Evan- prodigious!  
  
Zordon- (looking at Alpha) Evan, do you have any relatives living in California?  
  
Evan- well, my mom's cousin used to live there, but moved about five years ago.  
  
Zordon- did they have any children?  
  
Evan- yes, a son I believe. I never had the pleasure of meeting them though. My mom says they are wonderful people. Why? Alpha- it's just that you might be related to the original blue ranger.  
  
Evan- that's remarkable! I'm going to ask my mother if we can go for a visit!  
  
Zordon- I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, Billy met the love of his life and moved to Aquitar, a planet in the next galaxy. His parents think that he works in Europe for some big corporation and he visits them once or twice a year. Now that was 5 years ago. We obviously don't know where he is now but we have to assume that it's the same place.  
  
Paige- Aww.and I was so set on meeting Evan's Power Ranger relative!  
  
Austin- Yeah, me too!  
  
Ham- (changing the subject) so Zordon, who is it that we're fighting exactly?  
  
Zordon- Well, your predecessors fought numerous villains over the years, but like you will now, only started out with one. I am sure that you will also end up fighting many. However, right now the threat is an evil villain called Shadator. He once lived on the other side of the galaxy, where he was captured and turned good. He has now broken the spell and is heading to capture Earth. You, Rangers, must stop him.  
  
Jorie- how can we stop him?  
  
Austin- yeah, and what exactly is he going to do to us?  
  
Zordon- Rangers, you have many weapons at your disposal. Alpha will explain them to you when the time is right. You also have zords, which will also be explained to you at a later time. Shadator, himself, is a powerful force. He has an army of mutants he calls shadows, but they aren't the worst of him. He makes monsters out of almost any object, but with your new powers, I have the utmost confidence in your success Rangers.  
  
(Buzz...Beep...buzz...beep.)  
  
Alpha- Ay-yi-yi! Trouble! Rangers, you must morph and teleport to the park. There are shadows there.  
  
Zordon- Go Rangers, and May the power protect you.  
  
Austin- Ready guys?  
  
Everyone- Ready!  
  
Austin- It's morphin time  
  
Jorie- Pink Flamingo! Paige- Yellow Rabbit! Evan- Blue Shark! Hamilton- Black Bat! Austin- Red Tiger!  
  
(The Rangers end up at a park where we see the Shadows. The look like people with black sheets thrown over them, just a bit hazier. Basically, it looks tacky, just like every minion on the Power Rangers ever does.)  
  
Austin- Alright guys, let's go pulverize these sad excuses for creatures!  
  
(He goes and starts fighting them. So do everyone else.)  
  
Ham- These guys are tough. (Into communicator) Zordon, isn't there anything else we can do?  
  
Zordon- Yes, shout for your Power Sword. I will tell the others to do the same.  
  
Hamilton- You got it! Black Power Sword! (Gleaming black sword comes from the sky, think the Red Ranger Sword from the show)  
  
Ham- (starts fighting, doing very well now) Oh yeah, this is awesome!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Jorie- (having trouble) Ya! Ya! Get away form me you Halloween costume rejects!  
  
Zordon- (over communicator) Jorie, call for you Power Sword!  
  
Jorie- (to Zordon) Thanks! Pink Power Sword! (She continues fighting but she is strikingly better now)  
  
(The others have seen this and also call their Swords)  
  
Austin-Red Power Sword! Evan- Blue Power Sword! Paige- Yellow Power Sword!  
  
(Everyone is making comments about how it's so cool and the swords rock! Then the fight continues)  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
(In a galaxy far away. We see a deserted planet. Then we come across a gigantic rock fortress. Inside, we see who is assumed to be Shadator. He is ugly. No, he is uglier than ugly. He is all black with steaks of white, probably the after effects of the good spell. He has various sidekicks/servants by him. He looks very upset.)  
  
Shadator- Nighter!  
  
Nighter- Yes, your highness?  
  
Shadator- What in Devil's Name are those things that are ruining my Shadows?  
  
Nighter- They appear to be of different colors. My guess would be that- they're the heroes.  
  
(Starr and Moone, who are shaped like their namesakes, decide to speak up)  
  
Starr- He seems to be right!  
  
Moone- Yeah, Shad!  
  
Shadator- Shut up! You are all nincome poops! And you (points to Moone) never call me that again!  
  
Moone- What? Shad?  
  
Shadator- Yes! Now you (to Nighter), of course they're the heroes! Do you know who they are?  
  
Nighter- The research department is working on it.  
  
Shadator- well, tell them to work harder!  
  
(A shadow comes in with a paper)  
  
Nighter- Ahh.they're done. (Takes paper) It seems that they are a new Power Rangers team. Led by Zordon of Eltar. There was another group of them 15 years ago. Their accomplishments include: battling Rita and Zedd for 2 years, defeating them, also battling and defeating the Machine Empire, Master Vile and Ivan Ooze. The space ones defeated Dark Spectre and the Terra Venture ones killed Scorpious. There are many other instances of defeat. They basically protect Earth.  
  
Shadator- Rita and Zedd?! It took them that long to beat those two? Nighter, you could probably do it in a day. As for the rest.that's a different matter. But they are all still no match for me! Those human skittles are going down!  
  
(He looks around Earth .sees a gym shoe left behind in a locker room. Transports it to the moon)  
  
Shadator- Nighter, my wand!  
  
Nighter- Right away sir! (He brings him the magic wand)  
  
Shadator- By the Power, rise Earthirian object, rise.(The shoe begins to grow and becomes a monster)  
  
Monster- My name is Shoester. I serve you.  
  
Shadator- Excellent! Go down to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers.  
  
Monster- The Power Rangers?! Why are they back on Earth?  
  
Shadator- Because I'm evil, I want Earth, and they live to protect it! Can't you even put 2 and 2 together and get 4? Maybe I need to get a smarter monster. (About to send him back to Earth)  
  
Monster- No! Your evilness, I only meant that they are a though bunch to beat. I will of course go to Earth and destroy them for you. In fact, consider them dead, worm food.  
  
Shadator- I'll believe it when I see it. For your sake, I certainly hope that you succeed. (Sends the Monster down)  
  
(Back to the Power Rangers, they are still fighting)  
  
Austin- hi-ya! Ya!  
  
Jorie- He-ya! Take that you sad excuses for living beings!  
  
(Finally, when all of the shadows are defeated, Shoester shows up)  
  
Shoester- Hello Rangers! I am Shoester; I come here compliments of Shadator!  
  
(All Rangers are taken aback by the sudden appearance of this monster)  
  
Hamilton- We can defeat you, you stinky old gym shoe!  
  
Shoester- Aww.you almost hurt my feelings  
  
Paige- You're going down sneaker!  
  
(Everyone begins to fight, Shoester is obviously losing) (On the Moon)  
  
Shadator- No, my monster is losing! Nighter, go down there and inject this into him. (Gives Nighter a shot)  
  
Nighter- As you wish.  
  
(Back to the fight on Earth)  
  
(Nighter comes in, unnoticed, injects the serum, then teleports out. As he's leaving, the monster begins to grow)  
  
All Rangers- Oh, No!  
  
Shoester- Ha Ha! I can step on all of you now, like ants! Ooooo. I'm going to like that!  
  
Austin- Zordon, what do we do?  
  
Zordon- Call your zords, Rangers.  
  
Austin- Alright lets do this! Red Tiger Future Zord!  
  
Hamilton- Black Bat Future Zord!  
  
Evan- Blue Shark Future Zord!  
  
Paige- Yellow Rabbit Future Zord!  
  
Jorie- Pink Flamingo Future Zord!  
  
(All of the zords come. Just imagine a mix of all past zords and you will get what these basically look like)  
  
Paige- This is spectacular!  
  
Hamilton- Sweet!  
  
Jorie- There's a great radio! *Sorry, I know this line is overused but I love it and had to put it in.*  
  
Austin- Okay guys, lets bring them together. (All zords form the Future Ultrazord)  
  
Paige- Wow! This is phenomenal!  
  
Austin- Okay Shoester, you're going down!  
  
(The Rangers fight the monster for a while without a winner until.)  
  
Evan- Austin, call the saber!  
  
Austin- You got it! We need the Power Saber now! (When the saber comes, they kill the monster)  
  
All Rangers- Yes! We did it!  
  
(On the moon)  
  
Shadator- Noooooooo!!!! You pesky little power brats! You don't know who you're up against! This. Is. War!  
  
(All Rangers teleport back to the power sanctum)  
  
Jorie- Zordon, we did it!  
  
Paige- Yeah and that rocked!  
  
Zordon- Rangers, that was a relatively easy battle, and we of course wish for similar ones in the future, but that is a false hope. Now Shadator know of your existence, and he will do everything he can to stop you.  
  
Austin- Don't worry Zordon, we will stop him, right guys? (Puts his hand in the middle of the circle like the MMPR used to do, and as everyone else gives there response, they also put their hand in on top of his)  
  
Hamilton- Right!  
  
Evan- Affirmative!  
  
Paige- Yeah!  
  
Jorie- Definitely, we kick butt!  
  
Everyone- Power..Rangers!!! (All raise hands out of the circle and into the air).  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Well.that's it. Tell me what you think. If you like it, I have another chapter in the works that I just might post. I don't know how much of an incentive that is to make you review considering this is probably not very good but. well just review, and I'll stop babbling, how about that? Is that enough incentive? 


End file.
